Hidden Power
by Clumsy Kitten
Summary: Riku and Sora have a kid and she very cute! But then why has Riku suddenly dissapeared and heartless are after thier daughter


Ck: Hello all! Since I've read so many, I'm going to try to do a Riku & Sora. Kinda dumb, since it's my first time writing this type of story. Well let's get started okay? On with the fic! But before that chibi Sora will do the disclaimer!  
  
Chibi Sora: She no own Kingdom Hearts. If she did, she would be velly rich and famous!  
  
Key: \\=thoughts ~*~= Flashback -----=Scene change  
  
Ck: Note: Sora & Riku are like, 20.  
  
Hidden Power(~not sure about it) ~*~*~*~* "Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor said to the two happy parents. "So what are we going to name her?" Riku asked Sora, who was lying on the bed, half-asleep. "Hmm... what about Ria? (1)" "Okay, Ria it is." "Would you like to hold your baby?" "Yeah." The doctor handed the baby over to Riku. /She's so cute.../ the baby started fussing all of a sudden. "You want your kaasan (2) to hold you?" Riku walked over to Sora and let him hold her. The doctor left the room, leaving them alone. Ria calmed down and went to sleep. "Sora?" "Yeah?" "If something happens to me, promise me you'll take care of Ria." "Why?" "Just promise me." "Okay I promise, but you have to promise you'll come back okay?" "I promise..." ~*~*~*~*~*~* That was 3 years ago. Now Sora and Riku live in a two-story house with their 3-year-old daughter. Sora and Riku were asleep on the bed when a round little lump with curly brown hair and turquoise eyes bounced on their bed. "Mom, (A/N Sora) Dad, wake up!" Sora cracked open one sky-blue eye. "Hrmmph what is it sweetie?" "You guys promised you'd take me to the park today." "Ok, how about some breakfast first though?" "Okay!" by now Riku had woken up due to the loud noise. "What's going on?" "Remember, we're taking Ria to the park today?" "Oh yeah..." they both got out of bed after Sora gave Riku a quick kiss. "Ewww, gross!" Ria exclaimed as she ran out the door giggling. "Kids..." was all Riku said as he headed towards the shower. (Downstairs) "Ria go sit down at the table, your food will be ready soon." "But I wanna help! Pwease?" she said, looking up at Sora with big, round eyes. "Oh not the chibi eyes...okay set the table I guess but only the plates." "Yay!" she scurried off to her assigned task. (Upstairs) Riku stepped out the shower, his hair still wet. He got his clothes on and righted a picture of them all together. He headed downstairs to the delicious aroma of sausage and eggs. "Mmm, smells good, think I'll have some now..." as he reached over to grab a cooking sausage, a spatula slapped his hand. "Ow! Sora what was that for?" Sora wagged his finger back and forth. "Uhuhuh you and I both know that food isn't all the way cooked. Do you want to get some type of worm in your stomach?" "But Sora, I'm hungry, and it's half-way cooked..." Riku whined, hoping for Sora to say yes. He didn't. "No, now go sit down and watch T.V. with Ria." Riku walked off muttering about how sexy husbands are mean. ---------------------------------------------- CK: Okay that was Chapter 1! Chapter 2 below! (1)= Combination of Riku's and Sora's name. I have a fixation with doing that, don't ask why( (2) Kaasan= mother (I think I spelled it wrong) --------------------------------------------- (Fast forward to park and Ria's Pov) This is so much fun! Mommy said we could have a picnic! Yay! It's so pretty out here, it's...what was that word daddy used? Breathtaking. Yeah that's it breathtaking. Daddy sets the blanket down and I sit on it. It's comfy. I start eating the food while daddy says something in mom's ear, which made him blush. Even if I'm three, I'm not dumb. I know both my parents are guys but I like calling one dad and one mom. Dad grabbed mom's hand and took him into an area that read: ADULTS ONLY. I followed them anyway to a room. (A/N I know kids shouldn't see this but that's why it read adults only. Ria's just stubborn; also lime up ahead) I hid back behind a conveniently placed bookshelf. Dad started kissing mom and I had to stop myself from gagging. Mom's hands went into Dad's pants and he made a noise that I think people call groaning. Both of their shirts were off, and mom took off dad's pants and was about to take off his underwear when I let out a tiny squeak. They looked in my direction and at once saw where I was. They both started blushing while they turned around and got dressed. I heard mom whispering, "How did she get in here?" and dad replied, "She followed us baka." They turned back around and walked out. I followed, and I guess they knew I was going to. (At home.) We didn't say anything for a while till I piped up, "Are you guys mad at me?"  
  
Sora's Pov  
  
"Are you guys mad at me?" Ria asked. Of course I wasn't mad just embarrassed. I was embarrassed that she saw us...I felt myself blushing again. "Mom why are you blushing?" "Umm...no we're not mad at you..." I looked over to the clock and saw that it was 9:00. "Oh look it's past your bedtime." "But I wanna stay up!" "Sorry maybe next time." I picked her up, set her on her bed and put a Sleep spell on her. I walked back out and saw Riku leaning against the wall. "You must be pretty anxious if you put a Sleep spell on her." "Yeah well, she interrupted us..." (A/N total lemon) I closed her door and as soon as I did my back was against the wall with Riku staring at me. "Now look who's anxious?" he just gave me look that basically said, 'shut up or else'. I gave him a fake glare and crushed his lips to mine. I licked the bottom of his lip, asking for entrance, which he gave me and our tongues battled for dominance. I let him win, because it was getting hard to ignore that familiar feeling down below. My breath hitched as he slipped his hand down my pants and started to stoke me. I broke the kiss, since I had to breath and he had to as well. I looked at him for a bit, memorizing his features like I had in the past. I started from the top: his silver hair, which, even if there's no light, seems to shine brilliantly, muscular arms and chest, the result of fighting so many heartless. I couldn't finish my inspection because Riku said something. "Huh?" "I said take off your pants." (A/N my, my, Riku aren't you blunt? Riku:() I took off my pants and so did he and soon we were naked. "We shouldn't do this in front of her room you know." "But you put that sleep spell on her, so why does it matter?" "Because it should wear off now." Riku mouthed a string of curses in a few languages. We grabbed our stuff and went in our room as Ria woke up then went back to sleep, thinking that she just dreamt that her parents were outside her door. Riku closed our door just as I slipped my arms around his waist and stroked his rock-hard dick. He leaned into my touch, and started rubbing up against me.  
  
Riku's Pov  
  
(A/n language) Damn... he was really good at this, but I'm good at a few things too...I rubbed up against him, which must have broken his concentration because his hand stopped moving. /This is taking to long.../ I spun us both around so that we were face to face. He must have noticed the lust in my eyes and sat on the bed, while slightly swing his hips suggestively. Man, I want to pound into his ass right now. I walked over and sat down too. After a few seconds I pounced on top of him, and started making my way down to his nether region. Purposely I missed him, licking the inside of his thigh, coating with saliva. "R-Riku...please...just do it..." I started sucking on his cock, my tongue licking up and down his shaft. I swirled him around with my tongue. "Riku..." I felt his hands in my hair, twirling it around. I deep-throated him, the tip of him hitting my throat. He seemed to enjoy it, because his moans got louder. I stopped just as he was about to climax and crawled back up so I could see his face. There was sweat glistening off his forehead. (A/N naughty pun () I gave him a quick kiss then flipped him over and thrust in quickly.  
  
Sora's Pov  
  
I had to restrain myself from screaming. /Even if the walls are soundproof, Ria has excellent hearing, something she gets from Riku. / I gripped the sheets as Riku kept savagely thrusting into me. "Oh god...Riku..." I felt his hands wrap around me and start pumping. /I can't take much more of this. / He went faster and faster and I gave one final groan and came into his hand. I felt him leave me, and I whimpered from the loss of warmth. "You really are pathetic you know that?" I turned around and saw Riku giving me that, 'I'm so much better than you' look. I pretended to punch him, but instead I grabbed his arm and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Right before I went to sleep I had the strangest feeling something was going to go wrong. (Morning & end Sora's Pov) Ria ran into the room, more hyper than usual. "Mom Dad I-"she saw Sora on top of Riku, naked and screwing like there was no tomorrow. (A/N my words not hers) "Oh my flucking god!" (A/n she gets it from Riku.( Luckily, she said it wrong() They both looked where the noise was and seeing it was Ria, immediately stopped what they were doing and ran into the bathroom. After they came out, they were dressed but their hair was messed up. "Umm...hi Ria sweetie." "Hi mommy. What were you guys doing?" "We were um..." "Were you guys wrestling?" "Um yeah that's it! We were wrestling and it got out of hand..." "Okay! Guess what day it is?" "What day is it?" "Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! Saturday! ! Saturday! ! Saturday! ! Saturday!!!!! Yay!!!!!!" Ria said all in one breath. "So what do you want to do Ria?" "Let's have a...PILLOW FIGHT!" the girl exclaimed as she went into her room, grabbed a pillow and came back in the room and hit Riku in the head with it. "Hey! I'm unarmed!" he grabbed a pillow of their bed and hit Sora in the head with it. "Hey!" he also grabbed a pillow and hit Ria in the head with it softly. Soon enough the pillows were gone and they had resorted to tickling each other. Both Ria and Riku advanced on Sora, preparing to attack. "Hey you guys ganged up on me!" "Too bad so sad." "Yeah too bad so sad." Ria mimicked her dad. "Now look what you're teaching her. Next thing you know, she'll want to wear what you're wearing." "Hey what's wrong with what I wear?" "Oh nothing...(" "Less talk more tickle!" Ria said as she tickled her mom. Riku came up behind him and started tickling him. "Hahahahahah!!! I give I give!" they stopped then Sora started tickling Riku. ------------------------------- Ck: Okay that was chapter 2! That chapter was pretty long eh? ( Sora: Where's the tragedy? ( Riku: Yeah I thought I- Ck: Shhh! That'll happen next chapter! Chapter 3 below! Note: This is 3 hours after the "tickle fight" & Kairi makes an appearance. ---------------------------- "Hey why don't I get some ice cream?" "Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream! ! Ice cream! ! Ice cream!"Ria bounced up and down. "I'll get vanilla and chocolate okay?" "Okay!" Riku walked out the door and walked down the street, seeing as how the Kash n Karry wasn't that far. (5 hours later) "Mommy where's daddy?" "I don't know hold on." Sora picked up the phone and called Kairi. "Hello?" "Kairi it's me Sora. Have you seen Riku?" "No I haven't what's wrong?" he relayed the whole story to her. "Oh that's terrible. I know, I'll watch Ria for you while you look for Riku." "Okay thanks Kairi." "No problem." As soon as Kairi came over, Sora gave Ria a quick kiss on the head, said he would be back, and rushed out the door. (Outside on the streets) Sora ran everywhere, calling out Riku's name. (A/N hey where did you go? Riku: I don't know it's your story! Oh yeah...() He turned a corner and saw Riku's jacket on the ground, torn and bloodstained. /No...he couldn't have...Riku's stronger than that...I sense a struggle... / he looked at the ground and seeing that there wasn't any blood, concluded that Riku had gotten kidnapped and he put up a fight. He walked back to the house, his jacket in one hand. But before he could get there, something stopped him. It was a shadow heartless, something he hadn't seen in a while. Fairy Harp (A/N The latest one I have in my second KH game () appeared in his hand and he quickly killed the heartless. /That was weird I haven't seen those since- / an ear-piercing scream rattled his thoughts. /That was Ria! / He used glide to get back to his house. He had to fight 15 shadows just to get inside. When he got in he saw that 20 soldiers surrounded Kairi and Ria. "Hold on guys I'm coming!" "Sora help!!" Kairi screamed while hitting one heartless that got too close with a broom while holding Ria. "Give us Ria... Give us Ria... Give us Ria... Give us Ria... Give us Ria... "They chanted again and again while they circled them. "Never!" he used Ragnarok to destroy them all. He grabbed a Potion off the counter and used it. "Are you guys okay?" "Yeah, we're fine...just a little shaken up. I thought the heartless were gone forever?" "I guess they came back..." "Mommy, what's that in your hand?" Ria said, pointing to Fairy Harp. "Oh, um it's mommy's keyblade." "Ooo let me hold it!" "Sure why not?" Sora handed Fairy Harp over to Ria, and surprisingly it wasn't heavy for her. "Cool! What happens if I do this?" she used the keyblade to lock a keyhole that Sora didn't see. "Huh? How did you do that?" "I dunno, but I'm very sleepy now..." Ria fell asleep in Kari's arms. "You guys go to sleep I gotta stay up and guard the house." "Okay..." Sora stayed up but nothing attacked him. He put the jacket in the washing machine and fell asleep on the couch. (Morning) "Mom! Mom! Come quick!" Sora ran to Ria's room and saw... --------------------------------------- Ck: Just a scene change! By the way, Ria locked their house, which just happened to be the heart of the world. -------------------------------- Riku woke up on a bed with no sheets and pounding headache. /Where am I? / "I see you are awake..." "Who said that?" "Why I did of course, unless you think you've lost your sanity." "Where am I?" "That's not important...what is, is that you're awake and we can begin testing..." "What do you mean, 'testing'?" "We'll run a few experiments like this one." Riku felt a needle jabbed into his arm. His headache got amplified to 10-fold. "Auggh...what did you do?" "Just something I recently made." "Auggh...my head hurts..." "Just a temporary side-effect...it'll be over soon..." / Then you'll see things my way again! / ---------------------------------------------- CK: Scene change! Back with Sora! -------------------------------------------- Ria with a keyblade in her hands. "Where did you get that?" "I don't know...when I woke up, it was in my hands." "Let me see it." Ria transported the keyblade to his hands. Sora looked it over carefully, seeing if it was real or not. It was black on one half, white on the other. In the center was a sky-blue crystal on the left half and turquoise crystal on the right half. The gem itself was in the shape of a heart. (A/N Wish I could show you a picture of it) "Do you like it Mom? I call it Lover's Heart. I don't know why, but I feel like I've used this thing before...Weird huh?" "Here catch." Sora threw it back to Ria, which brought back a certain memory... ~*~*~*~*~*~* "Riku! Is it really you?" Sora tugged on his friends face. "Yeah it's me. It took me forever to find you. You wouldn't happen to have Kairi with you, do you?" "No, I thought she was with you." Just then a heartless appeared and Sora killed it with his keyblade. "Oh. Hey what's this?" Riku grabbed the keyblade. "Hey give it back!" (A/N I know not what exactly happened, but I don't remember!() "Here catch." Riku threw it back to him. ~*~*~*~*~*~ "Mom? Are you okay?" Sora's eyes had started to water. /Don't cry, he'll be back, just don't cry... / "Yeah I'm fine...where's Kairi?" "She went already after she saw that you were up. Hey Mom, this may sound silly, but I think this keyblade has the power to lock souls." "Let's swap and see." So they traded keyblades, and this time around as they got tossed to one another they got shocked. "Ow! That was stupid. (1)" they both traded back and sat on the bed. Just then an Invisible appeared. "I have come for Ria..." "Why?" "My mistress wants her...she is the chosen one to fulfill the celestial prophecy..." "What prophecy? Why Ria?" "I do not know, ask the chosen one...if you do not relinquish her to me, then we must do battle." "Then let's do this...Ria get behind me." Ria hid behind her mom as her keyblade warped to a red with black stripes on it. The Invisible advanced forward, clawing Sora with his hands. Sora used Defend, and then used Dodge Roll to do a three- combo. But strangely, it didn't hurt it. "Hah, that didn't even hurt is that the best you got?" Ria passed out on the spot and went into a flashback... ~*~*~*~*~*~ "Be gone minion of darkness! Heavenly Roses!" a girl with features like Ria's blasted tiny fireballs in the shape of a rose at the heartless. It died promptly and it dropped an item. The girl picked it up and teleported out of the arena. "Nice job girlie! You beat another one!" a goat-man said to her. "Thanks Phil. I guess it's gotten easier now that I have my new keychain. The girl held up a keyblade similar to Ria's. Now during all this, Ria had been floating above the scene below. /Why does that girl look like me? Why does she have my keychain? / Her thoughts were cut short as the scene continued. "I found this keychain-"at that moment she woke up... ~*~*~*~*~*~ "Ahh!" the Invisible gave a critical blow to Sora's right shoulder. Ria woke and saw her Mom bleeding. "You're supposed to be the one that defeated Ansem? Don't make me laugh!" Sora stood up while his shoulder kept bleeding. He had used up all his items and magic. "I'll never give up...as long as I live, I'll protect everyone from evil like you!" "Well you won't be living for long!" the Invisible charged to sever Sora's head off his shoulders. Sora stood, weakly trying to use Defend. "ENOUGH!" Ria shouted, her keyblade still its black/red color. Both combatants turned around to see who yelled. Ria walked forward her keyblade aimed at the Invisible. "No, Ria stay back..." Ria walked to her Mom, and with a touch of her hand, was completely healed. "So you are the chosen one...let's see how strong you really are!" Ria just stood there, waiting. "Ria get out of the way!" Sora yelled. "Artic Fire!" flaming ice shards hit the Invisible and it melted slowly. "If you must know, you pathetic humans, my mistress' name is-"just then it imploded on itself. Ria stood there as the heartless disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Ria, you okay?" Sora said as he came up behind her and gave her a hug. "If you don't want your heart torn in two, I suggest you let go of me." Sora instantaneously let go, shocked at what his daughter said. "Ria don't you recognize me? I'm your Mom..." "I do not have a Mom, I have two dads and they both died long ago..." Sora couldn't believe his ears. /I died? How? / Just then Ria clutched her head in pain. "Auggh...losing control..." with what spiked hair she had immediately went back down and her keyblade went back to its neutral color. "Mommy? What happened?" Sora did an anime-sweat drop. --------------------------- Ck: Very long chapter...longer than normal. Well today I'm going to Busch Gardens! Yay! ( Here's a preview of a chapter to come:  
  
"How could you Kairi?" "Your supposed to be my boyfriend not his!" "Get over yourself, my parents are destined to be together." "No!!!!" CK: Don't know where I'm going to put that in...oh well ( Back with Riku! (1)=Freaky Friday quote where they do a "jolt" (. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Riku...wake up!" Riku's eyes snapped open. "Huh? Where am I?" "Riku it's me...Kairi." "Kairi?" "You don't remember your girlfriend?" "I don't have a girlfriend, I'm married." Riku felt another needle jabbed into his arm. "You're my boyfriend remember?" Kairi's voice sounded different, but still the same. "Kairi what did you do to me?" "Oh nothing..." Riku looked at Kairi, and before he passed out saw that she looked like a heartless... sort of. /D***, he's too strong...now for plan B... / ----------------------------------------------- "So you don't remember anything?" "Well I remember reading the heartless' mind before it died." "And?" "I think I know where Daddy is." "Where?" "Try calling Kairi..." so Sora picked up his cell phone and called Kairi. But the funny thing was, she wasn't home. Then Sora realized something: He hadn't been over to her house since they lived on the Destiny Islands. "Come on Ria, we're going to Kairi's." "Okay. Watch this." Ria concentrated her energy and they were at Kairi's house. It was dark and it looked dilapidated. "Mommy I'm scared." Sora picked Ria up and walked inside. Sora found a light-switch and turned it on. Heartless scattered every which way. "Are you sure this is the right place?" "Yeah, right through there." Ria pointed to a door slightly open. Sora walked through the door and went down what felt like thousands of stairs to reach a laboratory. Fluids were pouring into hundreds of things: animals, food, you name it was there. Ria found a dead body of a person and almost screamed if Sora didn't cover her mouth. They kept walking until they saw someone lying on a table. The funny thing was: it was breathing. ---------------------------------- A heartless floated next to her side. "What is it?" "I am sorry to bother you my mistress but we have visitors." "Bring them to me and Riku as well. I want to talk to them." "As you wish my mistress..." the heartless disappeared to go do its job. /Soon the prophecy will come to pass and I will have Ria's power! / ------------------------- Ria let out a menacing yell as she blasted another heartless. They found out the person on the table was Riku and combining stories, they found out that Kairi was the one that started it all. /I trusted her to guard Ria! That-/ just then, all the heartless stopped fighting like they were waiting for something. Sora, Riku, and the fighter version of Ria stood there as well. Then, they got transported to an island, the sunning shining down on it in all the right places. "Hey this looks like Destiny Islands." Sora said, while looking around. "Well it's not. It's an illusion, fabricated by Kairi. But I don't why she's doing this." a loud voice floated through the air saying, "Why? I'll tell you why I'm doing this: because I want to accomplish the celestial prophecy...and Ria's the only one who can do that...isn't that Ria?" everyone turned towards Ria. "Yes it is true I am the destined one, but you will not have my power. I sense a dark evil in you Kairi...why did you give your heart to darkness?" "After Riku married Sora," she said that part with envy, "I saw no point in living in the light. So I gave myself to the darkness and now I have the heartless at my command and more knowledge and power than you came imagine." "Kairi your wrong! Trust me you may have control the darkness now, but it will be harder to control and you'll get weaker! Turn away from it now while you still can." "You have to be kidding me! Give up this power? I have more power than when you embraced the darkness!" "I was a fool to do that Kairi! I had all that power and what did it get me? Nothing! The only thing I had was a psychopath that took over my body and mind!" "Well unlike you, I have a few bonuses from this power and the power I had already." "Already?" Sora said, since he was just listening for a while. "Yeah, since I was a princess of heart (A/N I think () I attained a few powers. But with the darkness flowing through me, I learned a new one like this." She threw two black orbs at Sora and Riku. They disappeared into their bodies. "And what did that do exactly?" (A/N the orbs aren't really important, I just wanted to throw this in () "Well you'll see...and by the way, as you can see, I'm not wearing that ridiculous outfit you had on at Hallow Bastion Riku. You know, the one that looked like a skirt?" (A/N my opinion () Sora burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" "S-she's right, that o-outfit was so-so funny looking! Hahahahahah! Y-you looked l-like a g-girl!" "Hey stop that! What about that outfit you have every time you go to Halloween Town? You like a cross between a demon and a baby vampire! Now that's funny!" "Hey shut up!" "Make me! Nyah-nyah nyah-nyah-nyah!!!" Sora started chasing Riku around. "What did you do Kairi?" "Oh I just increased the darkness in their hearts. That's why they're bickering." "So how do I stop them?" "You can't, they have to do it themselves." "Fine, then we can fight to pass the time." "Are you sure you can beat me with only one of the legendary keyblades?" "I can sure as H*** try!" They both floated up in the air and began to fight. (With Riku & Sora) "Mud-hair! Mud-hair! Mud-hair! Mud-hair! Mud-hair! Mud-hair!!!" "Knock it off credit-card boy! Yeah, your hairs platinum like a credit card!" (A/n lame ((() "Guys act normal!" Ria yelled at them. "Be quiet and mind your own business!" "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!" Ria flew down and pushed them together, making them kiss. (A/n Cute...((((() The orbs flew out of them and back into Kairi's hands. "D***...heartless get rid of them!" 500 heartless of every kind flew down and attacked them, but they destroyed them easily. (A/N Sure easy for them, hard for us) After a while, Kairi was the only one left, all the heartless left. "Kairi how could you do this to us?" Riku asked. "Because your supposed to be my boyfriend not his!" "Get over yourself, my parents are destined to be together." "No!!!!" darkness swirled around her, bits of her skin coming off to show a black exterior around her. She turned around, a pessimistic smile on her face. "You see, I went farther than you Riku...I am a heartless...I gave up my heart for all this power...and IT FEELS GREAT!" she emphasized this by sending them all flying about 5 feet by the flick of her hand. "Just try and stop me! Oh, and by the way, you have 1 minuet before I destroy this world and you with it!" "Okay so what do we do to get Miss Darkness off her high-horse?" Ria whispered as they sat in a circle, contemplating on what to do. "Well how does this 'celestial prophecy' go?" Riku asked. "Well the prophecy says when a girl young of age with the hair of the earth (brown w/o the grass) and eyes of the sea finds the keyblade of souls, she then must merge it with the keyblade of hearts and (A/n forgot the other one so I'm winging it () the keyblade of darkness to extinguish the greatest evil of all." "Okay then let's do it." Sora said. "But first you must do the chant. Repeat after me: Ancient spirits hear our plea, help us fulfill the celestial prophecy. As we point these three keyblades towards the sun..." they all pointed their respective keyblades at the sun. There was no need to repeat because they all seemed to know it. "Make these three keyblades into one!" (A/n I know the chant is lame I wrote that part sleep-deprived () as their keyblades morphed into one, (A/n watch this) their souls did as well. The final result was a keyblade that had red, black, and white stripes on it with the aforementioned heart crystal. The person standing there had silver and brown streaks and on sky- blue eye and turquoise eye. "Kairi!" Kairi turned around. "I see you finally merged...now this will get interesting." She jumped off the pier and began to do battle with the newly formed person. "Is that the best you got?" the person said with a voice that had a mixture of Riku/Sora/Ria. "What's your name anyway?" (A/n I bet your wondering what is she fighting with? Well it's a fake keyblade, not a real one but very similar.) "Its Riau." they (A/N since they merged sorta like fusion but more complicated. () punched Kairi with their own left arm and sliced with the right. "Ahh! Don't you know it isn't nice to hit a girl?" "Your not a girl, you're a demon!" Riau sliced off one of her arms. Kairi let out a silent scream as she tried to stop the black blood from flowing out. The fight went on for a little while longer until Riau disarmed her. "This is the end for you Kairi...Angelic Wings!" Riau gained wings flew towards her with incredible speed and stabbed her through the heart. She reverted back to normal, before she gave her heart to darkness. She managed to choke out, "Believe or not, I'm sorry...thank you for showing me the light..." she coughed a bit and continued, "I wish you all nothing but happiness...who knows what'll happen to me...anyway there's the door...I can't stop this place from its destruction though sorry...thanks for showing me the light..." she reiterated and with a wave of her hand, a door appeared. Riau pulled out the keyblade and ran off to the door, leaving her there. (A/n She's dead anyway & the keychain Riau has looks like a crystal with three different colors.) Kairi smiled as they ran out through the door. /Bakas.../ they made it out just as the world disappeared. After they got out, they separated back to three people. A person walking by saw this, and thought he had too much to drink, but that's another story. Sora hugged Ria then Riku. "Yea! We rock!" "Don't be to happy don't forget about Kairi." "Oh yeah...but she made that decision. Oh yeah, Riku I didn't know that-"He looked in Ria's direction. He put headphones on her head (A/N with a cd player that has music) and continued, "When I wash my hair you get turned on?" (A/N tried to think of a funny thing for Sora to say. () Riku blushed then retaliated. "Oh well I didn't you like people to eat barbecue sauce off your skin?" blushed also and took the headphones off Ria. "What did you guys say? I'm well adjusted." Riku whispered it in her ear while Sora gave him a disapproving look. She looked at them and said, "Weird..." Ria kept giggling all the way home until they told her to go to her room. When she asked why, they said they wanted to try out a few things. (A/n Ria doesn't know any of their 'secrets' because they kept their minds closed to her.) As she went to her room, her parents went and closed the door. Little did they know that their daughter was listening in at the door. A thump was heard and moan, then a click, and another moan. A slap was heard and a muffled "Itai!" (Inside) "Riku not so hard!" "Sorry wussy." "Hey! I am not! You just do it too hard!" Ria then came in. "What's going on?" (A/N the thump was them jumping on the floor, the moan was Riku groping Sora, the click was them opening the window, the other moan was Sora groping Riku as well, the slap was Riku slapping Sora's ass, and the Itai was Sora's complaint. () The both of them turned around. "We were...playing punch buggy." (A/n punch buggy? You are a wuss! Sora: () "Punch buggy red!" Sora punched Riku in the arm. "Itai!" "Now who's a wussy?" "Punchbuggy yellow!" Ria cried as she hit them both on the head. They both chased after her, and laughter could be heard all through out the house. ------------------------------------- ~Owari~  
  
CK: That's the end! Hope ya liked it! Flames will be used to keep my tipan warm! If your give good reviews I'll let ya pet her! She's real nice as long as you feed her yummy reviews! Ria: (Coincidence?) Roawr! CK: Isn't she cute? Anyway bye! Oh yeah, if you want part of the sequel I may write I need 20 or more reviews/someone to email me. Owari=end Itai=ow Baka=Idiot 


End file.
